


Scared, Potter?

by Reethh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Potions, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reethh/pseuds/Reethh
Summary: For Draco it's all a game until one day when the boys gets stuck in a closet (no pun intended) and Harry has a panic attack.Harry Potter has been extremely scared of sounds and small spaces due to a abusing childhood. Draco starts picking up on clues to why Harry reacts like this. Especially after a memory potion was spilled during a lesson and the boy travel into Harry's mind.•smut•





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this fanfic has bad English or stuff like that, it is the first one I’ve ever written. I started writing this about a year ago but it’s only been posted on wattpad so I thought I would put it up here too. I haven’t edited it or anything like that so it might be bad grammar or weird plots. But I hope you still give it a chance, and in that case I hope you’ll like it:)

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC" a huge purple face was hissing towards him, spit flying everywhere. The face belonging to the foulest person in the world; Vernon Dursley. Harry's scalp was searing with pain as the man's fat sausage fingers was holding his raven-black hair with a firm grip. Harry let out a strangled sob which only seemed to anger the man even more. Dursley stretched his short arm to reach for the golden doorknob, leading into the cupboard. 

"No please, no" Harry pleaded

"Stupid little boy, you think begging will keep you out of trouble?" Vernon said, each word dripping with hate, as he pushed the little boy into the dark and empty cupboard. 

A month ago the little space could be described as a bit quirky, with Harry's toys and small collections. But now after all his stuff had been taken away and locked into Dudley's second bedroom, only a thin mattress covered the floor and the whole aura felt rather depressing.  
Harry scrambled up on all four as he heard the door lock from the outside. He pressed his face against the small ventilation in the door trying to get the last ounce of daylight before it snapped shut and the darkness surrounded him.  
Harry's breathing quickened and his heartbeat sped up. His eyes darted around the room trying to find something to latch onto, but all his vision could pick up was darkness. After spending hours and hours in the small cupboard, hearing nothing but quick spiders scattering over the floor and the pipes dripping in the wall, Harry could only connect this room with panic and sadness.  
The loud bang from the door closing was echoing in his brain making it sound like a thousand gunshots. His throat was closing up and the back of his eyes burning. Harry's chest was heaving up and down but no air was filling it up. His head was starting to feel heavy as the room lurched to the left and Harry fell on the side. And if possible, it went even darker.

...

During Harry's first year at Hogwarts he learned that people could be hiding in other people's turbans (in this case, an evil one). But he also learned that he had a great phobia of loud noises and bangs. Claustrophobia was also a fear that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Some people felt sympathy for him, whilst other used this against him... Draco Malfoy for example. 

...  
4th year

"Watch this guys" Malfoy sniggered as he motioned toward Harry walking unknowingly down the corridor. 

Malfoy whispered a spell as golden lighting burst out of his wand, striking the floor 2 feet away from the other boy, letting out a loud bang and a puff of smoke.  
Harry let out a high yelp and staggered backwards. His eyes darting around the corridor and a quickened breathing. 

Malfoy and his gang laughed loudly and pointed at Harry. 

"You scared Potter?" Malfoy let out between breathless laughs

Harry had no strength to answer as he turned around to walk quickly back to the Gryffindor common room, to safety. 

"Oh holy shit, he's actually running away. How bloody scared can a boy be for sounds" Malfoy said with a sneer on his lips

.

Harry stumbled up the stairs to the boys room. His breathing was raspy and it felt like he was under water. With shaky hands he pulled on the tie, trying to loosen it up in a feeble attempt to make his breathing easier. He barged through the wooden door at the top of the stairs, landing flat on his stomach cold stone pressed against he's cheek. 

"Bloody hell Harry you okay!?" Ron's muffled voice echoed in his ears

"It was Malfoy again wasn't it? Fuck when will he realize that you have a fucking phobia!?" Ron said angrily as he helped Harry up

...


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet in the burrow, or as quiet it could get. In the living room various items were ticking and from upstairs you could hear the muffled snoring from Arthur Weasley. In the kitchen the sweet tones of Celestina Warbeck rung out. 

"Ginevra! Your Hogwarts letter is here! And..." Mrs.Weasly went quiet as her brow furrowed up in confusion

"Is everythin' alright mum?" Ron asked, mouth filled with cereal and bread at the same time

"Ehm no it seems like they've made a mistake..." She rounded the table "Here you go sweetie" she said as she handed the letter to the youngest Weasley.  
But in her hand she still held two identical white letters with a crisp red stamp. 

"Harry this one is for you love and here Ronald, this one is yours" She put the two letters between the boys. Both their eyes going wide as they read the text.

"But this can't be true Molly" Harry carefully said as he reached for the letter with his name on it. Using his short nail he picked up the end of the letter before ripping the rest open. Harry was just about to take the note inside but a thump beside him caught his attention. 

Ron grunted in distaste before slowly lifting his head of the table, his long red hair framing it perfectly to make the freckled face stand out even more. With a downturned mouth Ron slowly said exactly what Harry feared. 

"We're going back" 

A small giggle escaped Ginny's lips making everyone turn their heads towards the girl. 

"Sorry but you are going back and Ron you hate school" Ginny said before covering her mouth as laughter spilled out "It's just funny how much shit you've caused to the school but still they want you back"  
"If I were McGonagall I would have expelled you in first year, even though you saved the world and everything blah.. blah... but seriously you guys are a pain in the ass" 

...

Harry was leaning his head back against the plush blue sofa. Legs stretched out in front of him, shoes resting besides Hermione.  
Once again, for the seventh time to be exact, the trio found themselves sitting on the Hogwarts express taking them towards the school. Hermione was bouncing of her seat with excitement, talking about all of her coming classes. Ron was dozing of to the left of Harry, the talk about the school working as a lullaby for the ginger boy.  
But Harry didn't mind Hermione. Her voice calmed him down. As of every little bump or squeal from the train made Harry's heart skip a beat. His fear had just increased after the war. Before the loud noises was only related to the Dursley's, but now with every heightened sound or bang he saw the flashes of dark spells and curses flying, aiming at people he loved and cared about. It was like his hearing always was on super, with even the smallest thud he would flinch. 

A small and quiet knock interrupted Hermione as the trio looked towards the door seeing a tall boy with dark hair standing there, looking lost.  
A smile splayed out on Harry's lips as he nodded a greeting towards Neville. He mouthed a 'thank you' to Neville for not knocking so hard on the door. He had always been careful around Harry and respected his phobias like a true friend. The boy sat down besides Hermione closest to the window. 

And that's how they stayed the rest of the journey, Hermione and Neville discussing the coming classes whilst Harry and Ron slipped in and out of sleep. 

Until one particular blond haired boy slid open the compartment door.  
.

Draco Malfoy walked quickly down the corridor, Theodore Nott and Blaize Zabini following closely behind him. Malfoy checked every compartment and dodged all the confused first years as he strode forwards looking for one specific person. He was just checking the last compartment in that corridor when a messy black hair caught his attention.  
Draco was just about to open the door when he realized that Harry was asleep. His long lashes rested against the toned skin, pink lips slightly ajar from breathing peacefully. Harry had grown since last year, he wasn't as skinny as the last time and his face looked fresh. Draco's hand was resting on the handle, waiting to open the door. Somehow he didn't want to barge in anymore, Harry was at piece for once. A state of the boy that Draco never had encountered.

"What the heck are you waiting for?" Nott asked confused, reaching out to help Malfoy open the door. 

Draco snapped back to reality "Sod off will you?" He asked as he batted of the other boy's hand, quickly sliding open the compartment door. 

Harry jerked upright as Malfoy took a small step over the threshold.  
"Well, well what do we got here? Weasel, Mudblood, Granny's boy and Scarface!" Wow what a fantastic sight" 

Harry growled at the back of his throat as he held Ron's shoulders, preventing him from lunging up at Malfoy. 

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Malfoy? " Hermione asked through gritted teeth. 

"Well the same as you of course! Finishing school" The blond boy answered with a sly grin. 

Blaize tapped hesitantly on Malfoy's shoulder indicating it was time to leave. 

"Oh time flies when you're having fun! Goodbye folks" He said cheerily before slamming the door shut, causing a loud bang to erupt. 

Harry made a choked sound as he clenched his ears with the palms of his hands. Trying to block out the sound of the loud noice. But it was already to late. The noice started to bounce on his eardrums making Harry shake. Once again he struggled with shortening breaths as his throat clamped up. 

"Oh that was the last drop" Hermione said furiously as she went for the door. Jogging to keep up with Malfoy she snatched the back of his shirt bringing him face to face "Don't you fucking see he has a problem with sounds, what is wrong with you! Aren't you done Malfoy?! There is nothing to fight for anymore!" Hermione growled towards the other boy

Something like regret flashed by in his eyes but it was to quick for Hermione to catch, before she could think about it Draco already had his facade put up again. 

"I'll never be done." Malfoy said with a dead tone as he turned his heel and kept walking down the corridor. 

...


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back to some of you, and Welcome first years, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Headmistress McGonagall's voice boomed out over the great hall. 

Although Harry and Ron wasn't really paying attention. As Ron had found a box of toothpicks between a couple of empty saucepans on the table, the two boys was now trying to build a replica of the school... and maybe occasionally have a minor sword fight. 

Hermione was listening as intently as she could but at times you could notice that even her thoughts wandered off in the distant. 

But something seemed off. It felt like someone was staring at Harry. Just as that thought popped into his mind his eyes fell on no other than Draco Malfoy. He was sitting three tables away at the extended part for the 8th years, just like Harry. But his look didn't seem as snobby as usual. No, today it was something like sadness over his usual sneering face.   
It took a while for Malfoy to realize that Harry was watching him, but as soon as he saw the green eyed boy staring back he quickly averted his eyes. 

"Now if I may have all the 8th years attention please!" She gave Harry and Ron a stern look before continuing "As you all know you're back here to finish your last year of school that went away due to the war"   
"This year the teachers has decided to bring you all together to unite the school spirit. All the 8th year students will share dorms and common room, regardless from you previous house."   
Chaos broke out in the hall as both Slytherin and Gryffindor stood up and started to argue with the headmistress. Comically the two remaining houses sat calmly at their tables waiting for the storm to pass. 

"Oh dear god I knew this would happen, Green and Red please sit down and be quiet!" But of course a small begging wouldn't help the slightest here, not even McGonagall.   
"Okay that's enough! If you don't stop, there will be no food for you!" That seemed to do the trick as the chatter quickly died down and everyone took their seat once again.   
"I will talk to you all later about this, as it seems that you can't handle it like adults. For now, Let the feast begin!" 

...

After going through each and every detail of the room sharing the three boys was sulking up the stairs towards the tower where their new common room had been built. With Hermione in the lead walking briskly and trying to keep the mood up by saying stuff like 'What if you guys end up together with just a couple of nice Hufflepuffs!' and 'Oh I hope that I end up with someone smart, so I can discuss everything that we've missed!' 

But nothing seemed to brighten Harry's mood, he had a bad feeling for all of this, a feeling that just increased as they reached their destination.   
Hermione pushed open the big wooden door, a purple Hogwarts crest hanging over it, uniting all the houses. They stepped into a big square shaped room. Grey stone floor with different scattered carpets all over it, each one in a deep purple tone. A huge fireplace radiating a warm glow over the two giant plush sofas and armchairs, also in a matching royal purple. Around the walls portraits of old prefects hung and big mahogany bookshelves holding thousands of books stood. In the ceiling different types of chandeliers where hanging, some bigger with glistening crystals and some smaller with shiny milky white pearls.   
All around the room the feeling was really pleasant and made it feel like home. 

Harry's mood brightened just an ounce, but that didn't last long. 

"Merlins balls" Ron groaned and slumped his head against the wall.

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked before realizing they were standing besides a paper, she read out loud "All the Gryffindors will share rooms with Slytherins whilst all Ravenclaws will share rooms with Hufflepuff" 

"WHAT, nooo Hermione tell me.." Harry hadn't time to finish as the girl interrupted him

"No wait, that's not all" She trailed her finger down the list until she stopped and a furrowed brow took place on her forehead. "Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom. Will share the room with Blaize Zabini, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy"

Now Harry wasn't just annoyed with the headmistress choice of putting them in the same room, Harry was scared. Of course he also was teasing Malfoy with comments and foul names. That Harry actually thought was fun, just a small adrenaline kick by picking on the other boy. But then Malfoy always had to use Harry's fear against him. And think of all the ways e Malfoy could use it against him now, when they were sharing room.   
And also all the times Harry talked and screamed in his sleep about his childhood and the dark lord. That's nothing the pure-blooded boy should hear, the more he know the more he can use against Harry. 

...

•Harry's POV•

I landed flat on my four-poster bed (the one closest to the wall thank god) face first and groaned loudly into the pillow. My glasses squashed against my nose bridge in a uncomfortable way. 

"Ugh fuck me" I said loudly as I turned to lay on my back looking up at the purple curtain surrounding the bed.

"I rather not, but you can ask Malfoy when he arrives" Ron answered sarcastically with a grin on his lips.

"What the heck are you on about! Don't you see how fucking bad this is for me Ron?" 

"Yeah I do, but then I also think McGonagall ships Drarry which makes the whole thing quite funny" Ron said as laughter bubbled up his throat. 

I sent him a questioning look to indicate that he should continue. 

"Well you see, some muggle-born girls started shipping 'Drarry' last year and it kinda blew up in the school. And now I'm pretty sure McGonagall is in on the trend to and therefore put us all in the same room" Ron couldn't hold himself anymore as he fell backward on his bed clutching his stomach with laughter. 

"What's so funny weasel?" A sneer came from the door

My head directly turned towards Malfoy. I let out another groan as my head slumped back on the bed again. 

"Why so happy to see me Potter?" The boy casually said as he looked for his bed and belongings. A frown grew deeper with every step Malfoy took until it reached its limits when he realized that his bed was the closest one to mine.

My eyes grew vide as I cursed inside my head. How the fuck can I be so unlucky. Then Ron's words played once again, reminding me of his theory about Drarry.

"Well fuck me" I said tiredly to myself once again as I rubbed my hands over my face. 

"What you say potter?" Malfoy asked sounding confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all ferret " I said quietly 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> McGonagall <3 #drarry


	4. Chapter 4

•Draco's POV•

"Lumos" I whispered quietly, watching the orb of light form at the tip of my wand. 

All the other boys were fast asleep except me. As usual I couldn't sleep during the first night back at Hogwarts. When I was younger it was due to feeling homesick. But now Hermione's words was going around in my head.   
'There is nothing to fight for anymore'   
No that was right, there is nothing to fight for anymore. But had it ever been? It was just always a fun game, teasing Potter, making him scared. He was always in on it to, retorting with a sarcastic comment. But always as I made any kind of loud noise Harry would always run away with a scared expression taking over his face.   
I always thought that he was just scared of sounds as every other human being. But no one gets that scared every time right? And after Hermione's words it felt like something more. Like i was missing something.  
The light from my wand slowly died out before I put it back in the nightstand drawer and then resealing the thick purple curtains that framed the bed. 

I had almost fallen asleep as a small whimper woke me back to my senses.   
Oh no if any of the Gryffindorks talks in their sleep I will fucking kill them. Especially Potter.   
I put my head down once again, closing my eyes trying to fall asleep for the second time.

"No, please no" Harry pleaded, voice loud in the dark room. 

His voice sounded so destroyed and small that it would break anyone's heart. But not mine as that motherfucker destroyed my beauty sleep.   
I slowly got out of bed, my bare feet hitting the cold floor, sending a shiver up my spine. I took three quick steps to reach Potter's bed and pulled open the curtains with a small tug.   
Harry's bedsheets laid crumpled in the corned of his bed, a result of the boys furiously kicking. His torso was soaked with sweat as well as the tousled hair on his head. With eyes squeezed firmly shut the boy started screaming writhing his body painfully.   
I was frozen still as I watched Harry. So stunned that I didn't hear the hurriedly footsteps coming up from behind me, until a broad hand pushed me aside reaching for Harry. I stumbled back until I hit my own bed landing on it with a thud. Like a movie before me I saw Weasley shaking Harry furiously trying to get the other boy to wake up. 

"Harry come on! Bloody hell, not again!" The words slipped out of Weasley's mouth without him noticing, the only focus on Potter.

Harry finally sat up, drawing a deep breath. His lungs filling until it looked like they were on the verge of exploding. He bent over, folding his arms around his legs and started shaking. 

"What are you staring at Malfoy?" Ron said bitterly.

I hadn't even realized that I was still watching the scared boy sitting on the bed. Harry looked up at me. His eyes possibly even greener than usual, the fresh tears giving them a mystic glow. His cheeks red and lips chapped from screaming. Small tuffs of black hair hanging before his eyes. This time my heart actually shattered, Potter looked so destroyed and small. Not even a death eater would have been able to keep their emotions in control if they saw the boy.   
My thoughts diverted as Ron snapped his fingers before my eyes. I jerked back awkwardly and closed my curtains slowly looking at Harry to the very last minute.

...

•Harry's POV•

I woke roughly by Ron shaking my shoulders. It felt like my lungs were filled with sand, a result for screaming at the top of my voice. With a burning sensation at the back of my eyes I folded over hugging my knees tightly as I felt warm streaks running down my cheeks. 

"What are you staring at Malfoy?" Ron asked suddenly with a protective voice.

Through blurry vision I looked up to meet a pair of gray eyes watching me intently. Fuck... Malfoy probably knew everything now. That I was a fucking wimp who screamed in his sleep because of a horrible childhood. Now he had even more things to bully me for and judge. As I rubbed my hand over my eyes in an attempt to clear them from tears, I was waiting for a sneering expression on Malfoy face. But the one I saw shocked me. It was nothing like hate or smugness over it. All I could read was sadness. Before I had the chance to react Ron snapped his finger in front of the blonde's face. Making the sad exchange for a dumbstruck one as he slowly closed the purple curtains. 

...


	5. Chapter 5

•Draco•  
I was staring up at the ceiling of my bed. Harry's screaming echoing in my head, the emerald green eyes shiny with tears.  
'Not again', had Ron said sounding both scared and exhausted like it had happened before. Did this happen often to Potter?   
The other boy had pleaded in his sleep... I was so confused, everything that happened was floating around in my head. And the more I thought about it, the less it made sense.

...

•Harry•  
I was staring up at the ceiling of my bed. Another nightmare about the cupboard at Dursley's. Tonight it was even worse than it had been before, but not because of the dream. Because of Malfoy. He had seen everything, and probably heard me talking even before I woke up. Now he probably knew how I, the boy who lived had been treated before. That I've been raised by muggles was no news, but that I had been mistreated and punished for my magic was nothing I wanted anyone to know. It was something I was ashamed of. 

I closed my eyes again. Rubbing my hands over my face wiping away the dried tears. I slowed my breath as I steered my thoughts to happier memories, hoping to sleep the rest of the night dreamless.

.

"Mr.Potter please stop talking to Mr.Weasley" Snape sneered before me as he tapped twice on my desk.

I rolled my eyes and slumped forward on the wood surface, leaning my head in my hands. 

"Not that tone to me Mr.Potter" Snape said sourly

"I didn't even say anything!" I answered irritated

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back" 

I heard a snigger from the back of the class. A very familiar snigger. I turned around and as I predicted my eyes landed on a pale face, grin stretched from ear to ear. I couldn't stand it any longer, with Snape taking points and Malfoy doing whatever he want without the teacher caring. 

"What the hell are you laughing at Malfoy!" I yelled across the room drawing out sickeningly on his name

"Laughing at you Potter, can't you see that or are those glasses only for show?" He retorted quickly 

When I now finally did something wrong in class, Snape just stood there watching us with amusement. This only fueled me even more, to the point where I actually stood up to yell at Malfoy.

"Oh you shut it daddy's boy!" It was the first thing I came up with, what Malfoy always talk about 'how his father is going to hear about it'

"Hah that's the best you've got, you don't even have parents. Because your mom die..." Draco didn't have the time to finish as  Snape interrupted him

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Mr.Weasley switch place with Mr.Malfoy now please.

Ron spluttered out a protest but the  
Professor only gave him a stern look to shut him up.

...  
•Draco•

I sulked over to Potter's desk at the front whilst the redhead switched seats with me. I looked at Potter before I sat down. He didn't even glance my way, he kept his face turned towards the wall and body hunched down.   
Had I gone to far? Talking about his parents? Ugh but what did I care, I always said shit to Harry and went to far. It's not like he cares, he should be used to my hate.

The professor tapped on the blackboard with his wand, making instructions appear in white chalk. I immediately went to gather things and a cauldron. But Harry just sat there, kept on staring towards the dungeon wall.   
I sat down once again placing each and every ingredient in neat piles making it easier for later.   
I started adding the potion ingredients. Jobberknoll feathers was first on the list of making a memory potion.   
I slowly parted the feather in two adding both parts and slowly stirred 10 times.

"What do you know?" Harry spoke for the first time since I sat down

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously

"You know what I'm talking about!" actually no I don't Potter "Last night, what did I say in my sleep!" He stated grumpily as he turned around quickly. Causing the wide arm of his black robe stuck to the cauldron. Both of our hands tried to save the metallic vessel as it slowly tipped to the side, falling of its stand and hitting the work table with a loud smack. Making Harry jump and cover his ears quickly. I was still trying to hold the cauldron by gripping its side, wanting to save the memory potion inside. But Merlin's balls that shit was hot. I retreated my hands with a loud hissing noise escaping my lips. We both watched intently as the potion spilled over the table and started dropping down on both of our legs. Harry still covering his ears and I blowing on my burning hands. 

"Potter, Malfoy!" A angry Snape was yelling besides us

"Both of you hurry to the infirmary, the potion wasn't finished so we can't know the side effects." He said sourly 

I looked over at Potter with a shocked expression and stood up quickly. The other boy followed shortly after and together we ran to the hospital wing. 

...  
•Harry•

"Boys, boys quickly sit down!" Poppy said in a rushed voice, pushing us onto separate beds

I did as she said. Plopping myself down onto the right bed facing, legs dangling off the edge and facing Malfoy.

"I don't really know what's going to happen boys, but we'll just have to wait and see" She said with a furrowed brow

"We'll have to wait and see?! What kind of witch are you?!" Malfoy said with an accusing voice accompanied with a raised eyebrow

"Mr.Malfoy I don't have the time for this, I'll be in my office if anything happens, until then you two will just stay seated right here" The medical witch said as she turned her heel and went to her room

"Pfft nothing is going to happen, or else they would have watched us more carefully" Malfoy stated knowingly

I was going to agree but right before I had the chance to nod, the Slytherin boy swayed in front of me. 

"Hey Malfoy are you okay?" I said kindly, although the urge to shove him, which would result in a face plant, was itching in my fingers 

"Oh shut up will you. I'm just dizzy, nothing else" he said with a slight slurred voice

I hadn't time to reflect on that before Malfoy swayed once again, this time so hard that he almost fell of the bed. But I quickly stretched out an arm and caught him. But a stinging pain shot through my arm spreading up my shoulder and neck rapidly. I tried to pull back my arm, but I couldn't. It was stuck to Malfoy's chest. The other boy started yelling, probably from the pain, I wanted to yell to because it was just increasing with every second that passed. Like needles repeatedly sticking your skin and insides, with every new sting the needle was being heated to a scalding degree.   
But I couldn't scream as I was to busy with trying to loosen my arm from the blond boy. 

Suddenly the pain stopped, right after it had spread all the way to my head. But was immediately replaced with extreme dizziness. My legs felt like jelly as we tumbled down onto the floor, I landing on top of Malfoy. And then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

•Draco•

The darkness started to clear as I slowly sat up, pushing myself of the ground with my arms. I stopped hesitantly as I noticed that I wasn't in the infirmary anymore. It resembled a small storage, like a cupboard. With the only light seeping in by the door. But I was sitting on something plush. Like a mattress... although, no that can't be right. Was this someone's bedroom? That person must be a disgrace to the family if this is their bedroom, probably some filthy muggle.

"HARRY COME HERE!" A loud voice boomed into the little room

I was just about to answer that my name wasn't Harry when my mouth answered before me without my consent. But it wasn't my voice that spoke, it was a small boy's. A young ones, it sounded very much like Harr... no that can't be true. But the man had screamed his name. Before I had the chance to think deeper about it, my gangly body had crawled out from the cupboard. Out into a hall. I stood up on my feet as my hands vent to dust of my knees. A way too big pair of pants were hanging haphazardly on my bony hips with the chance of falling down at any second.  
What the heck was going on? Where am I, and who am I? However the potion effected me, this must be a dream. But why would I dream about being Harry? 

"HARRY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The man's voice yelled again as loud stomping noises came closer.   
Like and elephant running. My body quickly retreated towards the wall, like it was trying to protect itself. I turned my head and saw a huge purple faced man walking fast towards me, eyes flashing with anger.   
In just a second I was slammed up against the railing to the staircase. A fat fist holding me by my shirt, making the oversized sweater bunch up at the front. 

"Just because you are going away in a couple of days, meeting up with people of you kind. Freaks. Doesn't mean you can slack of, hurry now Dudley is hungry!" The man hissed towards me, just inches from my face. 

I felt something wet falling down my cheek, I quickly tried to wipe it away with my sleeve. But the man had already seen the tear. He let out a huff of air as he pushed me hard against the stair, the white woodcarvings pushing in hard against my shoulder blades making pain singe through my back. Right before letting go of my shirt, making me land in a boneless heap on the floor. 

The man waddled away whilst I wiped my cheeks again and stood up. But now right opposite to me a big mirror was hanging on the hall wall. My raven black hair stood straight up, round glasses askew and the shocking green eyes looked broken. Filled with so much pain, too much pain for such a small boy.

...  
•Harry•

I sat up with a gasp. Pushing myself of Malfoy and the floor at the same time and falling back onto the hospital bed with a thump. He looked at me carefully from the floor as I wiped my eyes with the end of my sleeve. The Slytherin slowly picked himself of the ground, eyes still connected with mine. Madam Pomfrey broke the odd silence with a small cough, making us know she was there. 

I shot her a quick glance before I rushed myself of the bed and bursted through the door, leaving Malfoy and Poppy behind me. 

But before I got long away I heard a faint voice yelling my name from behind, but now I couldn't stop running. So I dismissed Malfoy's voice and headed towards the Gryffindor towers. 

...


	7. Chapter 7

•Harry•

I was running through the corridors, my heart beating out my chest and throat burning. I took a right and then a left, ending up right outside the portrait to the common room.  
But I couldn't go there could I? Ron and Hermione would be right at me, asking questions and not leaving me out of sight for even one second. But where would I go? The room of requirement brought back way to many memories from the fiendfyre. If I just waited in a deserted corridor a prefect would soon find me out of bed at late hours...  
The astronomy tower!   
There no one would find me, I would be all alone. Just me and my thoughts...  
The thoughts that Draco now had seen.

...  
•Draco•

 

"HARRY!" I yelled the boys name once again. But he just kept on running, his footsteps getting quieter by every second. Somehow I wanted to be with him, to comfort him... or something. But why the fuck did I feel that way? I hated Potters guts. Every single inch of him. Before I knew it, my legs were already moving, quickly picking up speed and running after Potter.   
Where the fuck did he go? I could faintly hear his footsteps, but that didn't help. I was at fricking Hogwarts it's like a billion corridors. 

"POTTER!" Once again I yelled his name. My voice bouncing of the empty corridor walls.

Where the hell should I look? Try to think as the enemy my father always said. But was Potter enemy? Yeah of course he was! He had always been and will always be.   
The Gryffindor wouldn't have gone back to his common room, he's not that stupid.   
Walking around in the corridors was to risky, a prefect would find him. I leaned against the wall, still feeling a bit ill since the potion. Why wouldn't Harry answer when I called his name?   
Well it's pretty obvious. I just saw his deepest darkest secret, with that being me, his bully since first year. He probably thought that I was going to pick on him for it, but no, I wanted to talk to him.   
I wanted to be at the top of the world yelling his name, in hopes of him hearing me.   
On top of the world.  
Where was a place Harry always went when he wanted to be all alone? The Astronomy tower! I had caught him there out of bed multiple times in sixth year as a prefect. Always taking unrealistic amounts of points from him. 

I pushed myself of the wall and started walking towards the tower. I don't know what I was going to say to him. Or why I wanted to talk to him. But something pulled me toward him. Something inside me just had to see him. Comfort that little boy in the mirror, make him smile. With my thoughts wandering of, I hadn't realize that I'd walked right to Harry's hideaway until i was standing at the bottom of the stairs. As I slowly walked upwards, one step at a time. The closer I came, the better I could hear Harry's muffled sobs.  
A knot formed in my chest as another one of his cries reached my ear. I took the last step up, directly seeing Harry. He sat hunched down on the right side of the room, face towards the jet black sky. The only light coming from Hagrid's hut, giving the forbidden forest an even ghostlier glow than usual.   
I was just about to make my presence know to Harry when he abruptly turned around, looking at me with fear in his eyes. 

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" He asked hesitantly 

"Umm..." Honestly? I don't know. 

"Seriously Malfoy, why the heck did you follow me?" This time with more power in his voice, although I could hear the stocked up tears in his throat

I didn't know what to answer so I just walked up to him, leaning against the metallic railing besides Potter. Looking out over the misty grass. Slowly I turned towards the other boy, looking right at him. Even though he was clearly ignoring me. 

"Harry I... I don't know why I followed you." Somehow I didn't want to lie. I wanted to tell the truth.

Then he did it. He looked at me once again. Those emerald green eyes flashing with emotions. It was like he could see right through me, his look burning holes inside me.   
I couldn't take it any longer. As the wimp I was, I just ran. Without even talking to Harry, he had made me feel small once again. Like always, just by looking at me he made me feel small and worthless. Therefore the bullying, my only way of getting the upper hand. Too feel strong.   
But now I had seen Harry. The real Harry.   
Not the one you read about in 'Witch Weekly'. The golden boy, without fears and who was gliding through life getting everything handed to him.   
No, I'd seen Harry, the boy who had an abusive childhood and fought for being heard and treated as an equal. The one that had been too small to fight for himself, thrown into the game of good and bad at a way too young age.   
Just like me...


	8. Chapter 8

•Harry•

I was lying on my bed, my left leg dangling of the edge. The purple curtains almost fully closed, just a few inches open. Letting in some sunlight from the window. It was Saturday and Ron and Hermione had gone to the library to catch up on work. (Hermione didn't have anything to catch up for so she was just tutoring Ron.) I didn't feel like going, so with the use of the bleak excuse that 'I'm still feeling ill from the potion' had left me alone in the boys dorm.   
I wasn't feeling ill from the potion, I never really had. Now my head was only buzzing with questions about Draco... I mean Malfoy. Like why the fuck did he come to the tower and why was he acting so strange?   
Fuck, my curiosity took over as I sat up and started rummaging around in the trunk at the end of the bed. Looking for one rare item, the invisibility cloak.   
Once I found the silky smooth fabric I went to the full length mirror that was placed by the door. Wait a minute... I was 'just' going to sneak into the potion classroom where I knew Malfoy was alone, working on a special potion that Snape had ordered him to do (as the boy was the most talented on potions in our year... and also Snape is favoriting Malfoy himself). Why the heck did I want to look good? I put the thought aside and went for the door. Starting to walk towards the dungeons with my cloak tucked snugly in my pocket. 

...  
•Draco•

"Who's there?" I called over my shoulder as I heard the door open with a smooth click.   
I kept on stirring the potion, focusing hard on keeping the count. I stirred one more time counterclockwise before letting the potion rest over fire as I increased the flame with a small flick of my wand.   
Now I had the time to turn around and find out who had entered the room. I heard footsteps to my right so I turned that way, following the sound. But no one was there...   
"Hello?" I called out again  
No one answered. Now something moved to my left. I quickly followed the sound again with my head. But no, no one was there either.  
I jumped high in the air and almost screamed, almost... a Malfoy don't scream like small girls, when something touched my hand briefly. Right before a floating head popped out in front of me, splaying out a big grin towards me. 

"POTTER! What the heck are you doing!!!" I asked loudly heart still pounding.

"Ahaha, fuck Malfoy I didn't know you were so easily scared!" He exclaimed happily

"Hmpf, whatever Potter! What do you want?"

At this question Harry's grin quickly died down, a blush slowly coloring he's cheeks.   
"Ehh, I just wanted to know why you followed me to the tower yesterday" he said awkwardly

Now it was my time to blush. But still somehow I needed him to know. That he wasn't alone or that I was the same. I took a deep breath before starting. 

"Potter... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you... I mean it. Since I saw your memories"   
He gave me a weird look, something like disgust but also something intriguing too.  
"I just.. I wantedyoutoknowthatwearentreallythatdiff..." I rambled quickly before the black haired boy put a hand on my shoulder wanting me to slow down.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, I have no idea of what you just said" 

Another deep breath.  
"I just wanted you to know that we aren't really that different. We both grew up with bad parents and guardians. People that treated us like shit. Never to be heard or to be seen, never treated as an equal. We always had to live up to fucked expectations. Pretending to be people we aren't, hiding ourselves in hopes of a chance to be noticed or respected. I..."  
I couldn't continue as my throat clogged up and eyes burning, making it hard to form words.  
I faced the stone floor, gaze fixed on my shoes as a fat tear ran down my cheek. I felt five warm fingers lightly touch my chin as they tuned my head over, making me look directly at Harry. He looked at me, straight into my eyes. His shamrock green ones mixing with my silver ones. 

"Fuck... Draco I..." Harry's voice was gentle and caring

BANG!

A loud sound erupted from the cauldron as the flame had made the light yellow potion boil over. Harry quickly knelt down on the floor screaming as he covered his ears. The loud crack had triggered his phobia making him shake uncontrollably as I tried to save the potion. Before I knew it the room was spinning around. Making me fall on my knees, catching myself with my palms and scratching them up in the process. I closed my eyes as the room kept on spinning, I didn't open them until it took a quick halt. Making both me and Potter fall to the side, Harry landing on top of me as we sat so close.   
I opened my eyes only to realize that the fumes from the potion had made the room shrink into more than half its size. All desks and objects had disappeared in the process. Now only Harry and I left, sitting in a small space with our backs touching the wall as well as me not being fully able to stretch out my legs. 

I could feel the other boy still shaking quite violently against my shoulder. I turned towards him the best I could in the cramped area right before I realized. That he had fucking claustrophobia...


	9. Chapter 9

•Harry•

No no no no. I can't open my eyes. Even though I kept them firmly shut I knew how small the room had gotten. I could feel it. Malfoy was shoulder to shoulder and the hard wall was pressing against my back. 

"Harry! Harry are you okay, look at me!" Malfoy said worriedly towards me, putting hand on my shoulder. 

"No, I don't want to look" My voice came out low and rough.

I was already shaking since the the loud bang from the potion but it was only getting worse by every second that passed. My throat was clamping up and the air was getting thicker. It didn't matter how much I expanded my lungs, not even a sip of air could get down. I think the other boy tried to talk to me again, but the only thing I could hear was muffled sounds. Nothing really making it through my eardrums. My head started pounding to the point where I almost screamed from the pain. I felt my body growing heavier as I rested my weight against the wall. I was just about to pass out as two strong hands grabbed me by my collar and yanked me towards them.

"Potter look at me right now!" Malfoy said loudly, his tone determined.

I was in a trance as I slowly opened my eyes. Excepting to see the small space cramping our body's together. But instead I found myself lost in a silver ocean. Malfoy was face to face with me, his breath ghosting over my lips as I looked deep into his eyes. The gray orbs was stunning, I had never looked this close. Inside it was like a thunderstorm. The gray fighting with the silver and some specks of yellow seeping into the mix. Making it all look... magical. 

Somehow my eyes accidentally slipped from Malfoy's, landing just besides his shoulder. From this point my vision was able to catch up on the size of the small space. As before when I was lost in Malfoy's eyes, my breathing had amazingly slowed down to a normal rate. But now it quickly gather speed once again and my heart started pounding painfully hard against my rib cage. 

...  
•Draco•

Fuck... those eyes. Those green eyes was like dark green moss. Moss in a wonderful glade coated with a thin layer of dew. Catching the first rays of the morning sunshine. I could get lost there all day. I was still staring into his eyes as I felt his breathing quicken once again, the puffs of air coming faster against my lips. I started panicking. What if he hyperventilates? What will I do then?   
My hand slowly travelled down from his shoulder onto his chest, from where I could feel his heart beating like crazy.

"Harry, Harry you need to calm down" He didn't listen as his gaze quickly vent around the space checking out every last inch of the small area. 

Fuck what was I supposed to do? The stress was building up as I saw Harry sway to the side, probably from his lack of oxygen. 

I did the only thing I could think about in that moment.  
I kissed him.  
My lips crashed against his, Harry immediately freezing on the spot. The kiss was awkward. No one moving one centimeter, just lips against lips. But still, holy fuck it felt good. His lips was plush against mine. It felt like sparks was forming at the touch, my whole face buzzing with heat. I hesitantly tilted my head to the side as I brought up a hand to rest at his neck, carefully gripping the small silky soft hairs at the back. I pushed a little harder towards him and moved my lips slowly. This time Harry responded, he pushed back light and moaning into my mouth. The vibrations and sound sending pleasure straight down toward my crotch area. "Fuck Potter" I whispered quietly against his lips.  
He pushed more against me, slowly opening his mouth and sucking lightly on my bottom lips. Earning a gasp from me as I fell backwards, resting against my elbows with Harry laying half on top of me, our chests pressed together.

...  
•Harry•

I had no idea what I was doing as I put my hand on Draco's thigh and slowly moving it to the side. Making place between his legs as I climbed in between them. But it just felt so fucking good, so fucking right.   
I returned once again to his lips sucking in the bottom one. Draco let out a small whimper when I carefully dragged my teeth against it. I moaned in the back of my throat as he returned the action. I deepened the kiss, grabbing the bottom of his shirt snaking in under the edge. His stomach was warm and flat, and I could feel that the quidditch did good for him. 

"Ahem" a voice snarled from besides us, a voice that I knew very well.

I could feel Draco tensing up under me as I looked up to Snape. Realizing that the room had gone back to the normal size, with me and Malfoy laying on the floor right in the middle of the room. 

"I was in my office when I heard the bang, as you can see I have restored the classroom to its original size" The professor said with dripping voice.

"Now boys you may return to what you were doing, but just not in my classroom. Thank you" With that said, Snape left the classroom with a small smirk on his lips. 

Malfoy looked back on me, to the door, and back to me once again. Before quickly scrambling of the floor and running out of the classroom.

I lightly put my fingers over my lips as I already missed Draco's touch against them.


	10. Chapter 10

•Draco•

I thought about Harry's lips. Those plump lips moving swiftly against mine, the small noises he let out as I gently scraped my teeth over them. I let out a deep breath as I let my hand follow my treasure trail down to the hem of my silk boxers. I double checked the purple curtains and silencing charm around my bed before I let my hand fully dive in under the fabric, grabbing my already hard member. Fuck, it felt weird wanking off to to the memory of Potter's lips. But holy fuck, it was probably the best kiss I've ever had... It felt like energy was flowing through us both, sending sparks all the way out into my fingertips. I started working my fist up and down as I thought about Harry's hands. His thick masculine finger roaming over my body touching me everywhere. Those plump wet lips hotly surrounding my di... I pumped my fist a couple of times more, right before I came over my stomach with a strangled moan.

Fuck. My breathing was slowing down as I cast a cleaning charm over myself. Once again my mind went of to Harry. Why had I ran away yesterday? Fuck, just after Snape had left the room we could've just continued...   
Oh merlins balls now I was thinking about Snape! Uegh a shiver ran down my spine as I suppressed the disturbing image. 

After that huge mood killer I decided to get dressed and head down to the breakfast. The three Gryffindor's had already left, it was only me and the Slytherin's who had a lie in... or in my case a wank.   
Because it was Sunday and you didn't have to wear the school robes, I decided on something casual. A cashmere polo paired with my light gray pants from France. The ones that hugged my butt in just the right places. I tied the whole outfit together with my pair of black dragon hide boots. 

...  
•Harry•

I nodded in Ron's direction as pretended to listen to him as he talked about the marbled blue set of wizards chess. I think he was going to buy it next weekend in Hogsmeade. But I wasn't really listening as one special blond boy walked through the doors. His eyes casually scanning the great hall before striding over to the Slytherin table.   
Holy shit. How had I never seen Malfoy's behind before? The perfect swell of his ass, perfectly highlighted in those pants.   
In the corner of my eye I saw Hermione's bushy hair turn back towards me, earlier following my gaze, before hitting me lightly on the arm.   
I choked on my spit as I noticed what I was doing.   
I was. Checking out. Malfoy's ass....  
I groaned loudly before I let my head fall down on the table with a loud thump. But I didn't miss the knowing smirk plastered on Hermione's face. 

...  
•Draco•

I let a small grin take place on my lips as I headed towards my table. I saw how Harry had  watched me, eyes big as plates and mouth agape. Even dumbfounded he looked hot. As I sat down on the bench and looked up towards Harry. Seeing him rise of the table, putting his head in palms with elbows resting against the table. I had deliberately sat myself to the opposite of Harry, so I could have a good view of him during breakfast. Face to face, although three tables apart. I picked up a green shiny apple from the fruit basked in front of me. I started staring at Potter until I noticed his discomfort, feeling my stare burning at his side. He turned his head towards me, our eyes locking together. I smirk pulled my lips upwards as I slowly bit into the apple. Gently sucking on it before letting go with a 'plop' sound. I watched as Harry's mouth once again opened like a fish trying to breathe without water. He uncomfortable adjusted in his seat letting one hand dive under the table... I wondered what he would possibly try to hide with that hand. 

I carelessly let the apple drop to the table before pushing myself up. Smoothly walking towards the exit. Making sure to cast Harry a last glance before I disappeared from his vision. I quickly walked to the nearest alcove waiting for my plan to continue.  
And just as I expected, a minute later the Gryffindor walks out from the great hall. He started walking briskly forwards in the corridor. Eyes roaming all over the place, trying to find me. Just as Harry passed the alcove I shoot my hand out and caught him by his sweater making him yelp in surprise. 

"Hi" I whisper quietly, my breath ghosting over his lips. 

"H-hi" He stutters out, even more quiet than me. 

I look into those green eyes, watching intently as his pupils dilate. 'A persons pupils can expand up to ten times when they're looking at someone they feel attracted to' I remember reading that from one of Pansy's stupid magazines.  
We just stay there for a while, just looking at each other. Before Harry got impatient and let out a small whine before closing the gap between our lips.   
I push harder. Bringing Harry to the wall making his back press against it. Our hands intertwine as we explore each other's mouths. The sweet taste of tea fills my mouth. Harry had been drinking tea to breakfast. We broke apart for a second to catch our breaths. 

But just as we are closing the space between us again, a loud bang erupts to the left of the alcove. Harry quickly covers his ears as a wave of sudden protectiveness washes over me. I quickly burst out from the alcove, anger boiling inside as I swing my head from left to right trying to see what caused the sound. And there, right behind the corner of the corridor a sooty face peeps out. Seamus sooty face...   
I practically run towards him, grabbing the other boy by his collar.

"What the fuck Seamus?!" I yell towards him

But he just smiles goofily and shrug before saying "I'm sorry Malfoy, didn't mean do disturb. I just happen to accidentally blow things up" 

"Wh-what do you mean with disturb? I say, my hands getting clammy as I slowly let go of Seamus shirt. He can't know anything!

"Well it just seemed that you and my mate Harry had it quite cosy in the corner over there" He nods towards the alcove, where Harry is now seated just watching us amused. 

"Oh if you fucking tell any..." I say through clenched teeth. But I didn't have the time to finish before Seamus winks at me and then bolt the other way. 

"Fuck Harry he knows! What will he do? What should we do? Harry!" He walks over to me clearly amused. 

"Oh Draco I think our secret is safe with my lad Seamus" he says calmly, giving me a peck on the mouth. 

"What makes you think that" I look down at him actually confused.

"Seamus wouldn't out one of his fellow friends, because you see Draco. He plays for the same team" Harry laughed towards my face as he kissed me again. This time longer.


	11. Chapter 11

•Harry•

"Oh shit, I forgot my book guys!" I yelled to Ron and Hermione before performing a quick u-turn and heading back towards our common room. "I'll be right back" I added before rushing away to get the potion book. 

It was only ten minutes until Snape's class began. But I could probably make it if I ran the whole way. I narrowly rounded a corner to the left when something shot out right before my foot. Causing me to stumble over it and starting to fall. My nose was inches away from the hard stone floor when I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. 

"Arresto momentum" A sleek voice whispered from the side of me. 

As I slowed down in the air and was carefully placed on the ground by a elegant wand movement, I turned my head towards Draco. Only to see a small smirked splayed out on his lips. 

"Holy fuck Malfoy!" I practically yelled towards him, heart still racing in my chest.   
"You know you could just come up and talk to me if you want to? You don't have to scare my ass of" I said as I pushed myself up from the ground, accepting the helping hand from the other boy. 

"Yeah I know, but what's the fun of that?" He said, now smiling before pulling me up and crashing our lips together. 

I moaned into his mouth, it had only been one day. But fuck I had missed those lips. I put my hands on his skinny hips and pulled him closer. He backed towards the wall and rested both our weight against it. I kissed him slow, capturing his every movement and responded to it eagerly. Malfoy pulled me even closer before pressing his crotch against mine. I could feel him getting harder against me. I moaned again and pressed back, a bulge growing through my pants. Malfoy gasped and tilted his head back, exposing his milky white throat to me. I kissed the corner of his mouth before starting to travel down his jaw, one goal in mind. I lightly scraped my teeth against his skin, I could hear his breath hitch as I continued down to his collarbone. I swiped my tongue over the sensitive skin before putting my lips there. Sucking lightly on his skin, I wanted to mark what was mine. A small 'pop' sound escaped my lips as I let go. I studied my work carefully, the hickey already forming. A purple color standing out from the light skin. 

"Oh shit Malfoy! The class!" I suddenly remember why I was here in the first place.   
"Come on quick we need to go! We are already late" I said hurriedly as I pulled on his arm.

"No Harry. We can't enter the classroom at the same time, people will think it's suspicious!" 

I stopped in my tracks. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Umm... ahh I just.." Malfoy didn't know what to answer. 

But I knew what he meant, I didn't really want to come out yet either. Both I was scared of what people would think, and also what the media would think about the golden boy and a ex death-eater.   
I turned around and gave Draco a small peck on the lips, looking in to his eyes and carefully said "We don't have to come out yet if you don't want to. But we're already late to class and if we enter at the same time, I might lose less points because Snape likes you" I added a wink as I tread our hands together and started walking. 

Malfoy let out a small huff of laughter before he fell into the same pace as me. 

...  
•Draco•

I let go of Harry's hand right before he pushed the dungeon door open. The class went quiet as we stepped in, Harry at the front and I following close behind. 

"Malfoy, Potter please take the remaining seats" We obeyed silently, but inside I was smiling as the only seats left were two at the back. 

"Potter where's your book?" A blush creeped up on Harry's cheeks as he cast Ron and Hermione a look. 

Hermione just tried to stifle a laugh but Ron looked utterly confused. 

"Sorry sir, I forgot it" Harry said, head bowed down and watching the wooden table with interest. 

"Oh, so you just happened to be late and forget your book? Ten points from Gryffindor" Snape said casually in his snarling voice before continuing the class as nothing had happened. 

I covered my mouth as I let out a silent laugh, glancing over at Harry who was now sitting normally looking at me. 

"If he just knew why you forgot your book" I said still trying to stifle my laughter.

"I think he kinda have figured" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well except Seamus and possibly Hermione, Snape probably knows what's going on between us. You know he actually caught us last time" Harry explained, his cheeks going ever redder than before.

I couldn't help myself as I leaned close to Harry and whisper in his ear "Well what would happen if he caught us again?" My hand slowly creeping up under the desk, landing on the other boys thigh.   
I could hear him gasp as I carefully let my hand travel upwards. 

 

"Draco, not now. We can't someone will notice" 

"Well isn't that just making it more thrilling? And besides no one will see, were at the back of the class and the table is protecting the view..."

I put my hand right on his growing bulge and pushed down slightly, adding friction. Harry moaned as he adjusted himself, folding over the bench and resting his head on it. 

"Shush Harry, someone will hear" I whispered quietly in his ear, sending a visible shiver down his spine. 

Harry looked up at me, eyes slightly dazed from pleasure "So our first hand-job together is going to be in Snape's classroom?" He stuttered out.

"Mhm, if you don't want me to stop?" I said still facing my book, trying to look innocent as I kept on rubbing Harry's hard member.

"Nghh whatever... just don't stop" He gasped out as rubbed my palm against him again. 

I rubbed a circle on his now fully hard dick, only fabric separating us from being skin to skin. 

I carefully buttoned up his black trousers. Harry still laying over the bench, head in his arms but I could see another shiver taking over his body. I gripped his cock through his boxers and Harry let out a strangled moan. Fuck, he was huge.   
My own pants were getting uncomfortably tight as I had a hard-on matching Harry's.   
I let my hand slip under the hem of his boxers, embracing the silky smooth skin of his cock. I had to stiffen a groan as I started pumping Harry. He was so thick. I glanced around the classroom hoping that no one was aware of what we were doing. A blush was coloring my cheeks from the arousal. But I kept on looking down at my book, pretending to read.   
Once again I leant close to the other boy  
"Come on Harry, be good and cum for me" I said quietly.

I could feel the precum beading at the shaft of his dick, I swiped my thumb through it using it as lubricant to get even more friction. 

"Fuck Harry you're being so good, come on now" I said as my other hand slipped under the desk, starting to palm myself. 

I could feel Harry tensing up right before warm cum coated my fingers. Harry hissed something low in his throat as he was still dazed from cuming. Parseltongue.   
Fuck, I could hear his hissing echoing in my head as I came straight into my pants, biting my lip hard trying not to moan loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone with a parsletongue kink raise their hand! 
> 
> *Draco excitedly throws both hands in the air*


	12. Chapter 12

•Harry•

"Is it just me or is Malfoy acting really odd?" Ron asked absently, throwing a balled up paper into the crackling fire.

I choked on my spit where I sat on the floor, coughing into my hand as I sent the Hermione a panicked look. I could see her staring intently at the back of Ron's head from where she sat behind us, up on the sofa. 

"Ehm what do you mean Ron?" She asked, trying to sound normal.

Ron balled up another paper and threw it into the fire before speaking again.

"I just... He never calls us foul words anymore and he doesn't scare you either Harry. And also he didn't even seem upset when you two got placed together in potions today!" He threw his arms up in confusion.

Fuck... He knows! Even bloody Ron knows that something's up, Draco and I are so obvious!  
Hermione looked at me in sympathy, heaving a sigh before she opened her mouth and started to speak. 

"Umm Ron... I just think that" 

"No Hermione stop!" I yelled at her, not knowing what she was about to say.

"Harry wait" She said to me firmly before continuing. Ron sent us both suspicious looks before listening to Hermione once again. 

"I think it's just that..." She looked down at her hands, voice dropping to a whisper "Everyone of us lost ourself and people they loved during the war. Malfoy too. Even though the people he lost was bad and did evil things... he still lost them. His whole world got destroyed with just the flick of a wand." Hermione ended in an almost inaudible whisper. Her eyes glazed with unshed tears, reflecting the warm light from the fire. 

Ron and I just sat there, both stunned for words. All of us had felt that pain. Losing someone that meant the life for you. And of course Draco had too, everything he had learnt and lived by was destroyed and hated until a unbearable scale. He must have lived under such a pressure of having to perform and perfect something he didn't stand by. Tormenting people just for the sake of survival. Living with the dark lord breathing down his neck making every choice a living hell.   
Either he had to kill or had to be killed.   
I felt sick by the thought of it. Something wet slid down my cheek as I pushed myself up from the floor, biting myself hard in the lip to stop any more tears from escaping.   
I had to find Draco...   
I gave Ron and Hermione a look each before turning quick on my heel and storming up the stairs towards the eight years shared bedroom. I took the stone steps quickly, two at the time to get up as fast as possible. But just as I reached out for the doorknob to our room I could hear footsteps coming quick behind me.

"Fuck Ron! Don't follow me!" I yelled and turned towards the source of the sound.

But before I had the chance to react a pair of sleek arms was wrapped around me as a familiar scent of apples and... Draco, filled my nose. I melted into his warm embrace with a choked sob escaping my lips. He hushed me down in time with soothing kisses right above my eyebrow. Just like a small baby he rocked me from side to side. Holding me tight and resting his chin on my forehead. But I wasn't ashamed for crying, right now I just felt safe. And more loved than I ever had before. 

With two strong hands he pushed me back a little, just enough to look into my red and puffy eyes. His stormy grey orbs looking right through me. I felt his hands leave my sides and a soft click of the door as he opened it. Our fingers threaded together as he led me over to my bed, the one furthest to the wall. We both laid down onto the bed carefully before sealing the curtains and hugging each other tightly. I closed my eyes and drew a deep breath. Filling my lungs to the brim with Draco's homely scent.  
I looked up at him once again, feeling the emptiness of his right arm being lifted of me. But soon enough a long pale finger touched my forehead carefully pushing back my raven hair. Revealing the pink-tinted scar on my forehead. He looked at it carefully and studying every small detail of it. Before he captured my lips and kissed me slowly and ever so lovingly. I kissed him back with the same feeling, before releasing his lips and letting my breath ghost over them.   
And just now right in this moment, I couldn't stop myself as my mouth opened and let out three small, but very meaningful words. 

 

"I love you"


	13. Chapter 13

•Draco•

I had crept over to my bed right as Harry fell asleep. Just a couple seconds after he uttered those three words. I hadn't had the chance to answer before I could hear his light snores, looking over at him his pink lips slightly ajar and lashes resting lightly on his cheeks.   
That's why I'm lying in my own bed, staring up at the purple fabric that coated the ceiling. A new warm feeling settled in my heart, as well as a confused one in my head. 

He loves me.  
Harry Potter loves me.

As i repeated the words in my head a new wave of excitement washed over me and a wide grin spread over my face. I almost felt the urge to laugh, just laugh straight out. Showing everyone just how much happiness that took place in my body at the time.   
Happiness, that's something I haven't had a lot of in the past years. But somehow Harry Potter of all people had made it happen. As that though entered my brain, if possible my grin widened even more. And before I could contain myself I had jumped out of the bed, taking the familiar route over to Harry's bed.   
Carefully I sneaked past the bed curtains before I jumped on Harry, landing chest to chest with a small thump. Harry woke up with a startled grunt, trying to push me off in panic.   
But I held on, snaking my arms around his waist and snuggling my face in the crook of his neck.

"Harry, Harry stop it's just me" I whispered in his ear quietly. 

I could visibly see him relax and felt him smile against the side of my head. He put his arms around my back and flipped us, now both laying on the side. Face just inches apart.

"What are you doing?" He asked, lightly stoking my cheek as he smiled. 

"I... uh" I couldn't get the words out, so instead I just hugged him tighter. I pushed my face against his chest and closed my eyes. Breathing in the calming scent of him. 

Even though I knew I loved Harry, it just didn't feel like the right time to say it. 

...  
•Harry•

"Come on Harry let's go mate" Ron said as he pulled open the curtains surrounding the bed. 

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!" A pair of rough hands grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off me in just a couple seconds of time. 

"What the fuck Weasley! Let go of me!" Draco yelled back at Ron as he started fighting against him. 

"RON STOP!" I yelled in panic as the red haired boy took a swing towards Draco's face.

A sickening crunch rang out in the small dormitory, followed close by a scream from Draco. I felt nauseous as I looked over at the pair, Ron with blood on his fists and Draco in a heap on the floor. 

The door flew up as a panicked Hermione stormed in. "RONALD WEASLEY!" She screamed loudly, marching over to the boy and grabbing him by the ear. Ron whimpered at her touch and immediately deflated. 

Hermione pushed her boyfriend back before kneeling besides the Slytherin on the floor.   
"Draco, look at me. Are you okay?" 

I was at first shocked by how Hermione acted towards Draco, but I quickly came to my senses and remembered that she helped anyone who's in need of it. Unlike me who was just sitting on my bed right now, just looking whilst I let the scene play before me. As this thought passed my mind I quickly scrambled to my feet and stood besides Draco. My stomach lurched when I saw the deep-red blood coloring his pearly white skin. I bent down beside them both and carefully wrapped my arms around Draco and pulling him close. 

"Draco I'm sorry but this is probably going to hurt a bit." Hermione said before whispering a short incantation and her wand let out a small hiss.

A small crackle emitted from the blondes nose as I felt his fists clench the back of my shirt.   
His nose now looked less crooked but the drying blood still coated his face, making it look horrifying. 

"What the hell is going on?!" For the first time in long, Ron said something.

"What happened was that you broke Draco's nose with no particular reason!" Hermione fired back.

"With no particular reason?! Hermione, Harry was being attacked! I found the two of them in Harry's bed, an there is no other reason why Malfoy would otherwise be th...oh" Something seemed to click in Ron's head as he uttered something that sounded like a cat getting strangled. 

The door opened once again, this time it was Seamus who entered.

"Hello lads, what are you up to?" His eyes scanned over us all. From a hesitating Hermione, Draco's bloody nose and a close-to-puking Ron.   
"Ohh no wait, let me guess. Ron just found out about Harry and Draco fucking?" He asked lightly.

And that seamed to do it for Ron as he quickly hunched over the closest bin. 

"Wow seriously Ron?" Hermione asked, clearly disgusted.

"Wait Seamus how did you guess?" I asked towards the short boy. 

"It just looks a lot like when my best pal back home found out I was gay, although then it was instead a broken arm." He answered, a small frown splayed out on his lips. 

At that Draco let out a small laugh and leaned against me, but before he could dive away I captured his face in my hands. Our eyes locked together and I found myself once again, lost in those amazingly gray orbs. His eyes quickly flickered down onto my lips before I sealed the distance between us. It was just quick and simple, but it was all I needed to get that warm feeling spreading in my chest once again. The one I always got when I kissed Malfoy.   
Ever since the first time our lips touched. 

But the moment was soon to be ruined as Ron let out another gut wrenching sound. A small snicker escaped Hermione's lips, and before anyone could react we were all clutching our stomachs from laughter. Even though Ron found out in the worst way possible, it still couldn't had gone much better.


	14. Chapter 14

•Draco•

The rumor about Harry and I quickly spread after the scene in our dormitory. And soon everyone was talking. 

The buzz from hundreds of students could be heard from outside the great hall. We were just  about to go in and eat some breakfast. I felt sick as we were about to enter and suddenly the the urge to run away overcame me. I wiped my clammy hands on my shirt before grabbing Harry's hand. A warmth spread though our entwined fingers and filled me up. 

I looked over at him, only to find him looking back. Quickly that sick feeling decreased as his rosy lips turned up in a small smile. I returned the gesture carefully before I brought up my hand and slowly stroked his cheek. I let my hand slip down to the back of his neck as I leaned in and connected our lips. Just a small peck on the lips, but it was all I needed to find enough courage to enter the great hall. 

Harry's arms found their way around my neck and drew me closer before letting my lips go and snuggle into the crook of my neck. His raven black hair tickled my light skin, sending shivers up my back. I let out a small huff of laughter as I kissed Harry on the top his head. 

"Oh my..." a high pitched voice gasped from behind us. 

Directly I froze. I let my eyes roam the hallway before they stopped at a small first year with dark curls surrounding her narrow face. Her blue eyes were big as plates and a pink blush was coloring her cheeks. She shook her head making the curls sway in time with the motion. Before slowly walking towards the great hall, and before either Harry or I had a chance to react the little girl bursted through the big oak doors and emitted a high pitched scream. 

"POTTER AND MALFOY ARE KISSING!!!" 

You could almost hear the eyes of all students as they turned towards the sound. A choir of gasps echoed out in the big room as they saw us. Harry with his arms around me, I tightly gripping the front of his robes. Right there, in the middle of the doorway. The whole hall was completely silent, but soon enough you'd hear my footsteps fade away as I bolted from the scene.


	15. Chapter 15

•Harry•

I could hear his footsteps fade away in the distance whilst I was standing there all alone. With hundreds of eyes on me.   
Looking in my direction, roaming all over my body and the spot beside me where Draco had been stood just a couple of seconds before.  
The air was thick in the great hall and not even a single breath seemed to be taken at this moment. I was frozen at the spot. Not wanting to move and break the silence. Somehow it felt like if I moved everything would come crashing down on mine and Draco's relationship. So as long as I stood steady on my feet we were still safe. 

I didn't know what I was supposed to do at this moment. I wanted to run and find Draco, but I still couldn't move.  My breath started to quicken and my chest tightened. The room was just tilting slightly to the side right before a loud bang erupted at the Gryffindor table, catching everyone's attention. 

"OH BLOODY HELL SEAMUS!!" Ron's angry voice boomed loudly in the hall.

"Sorry mate, it just happens sometimes ya know?" A sooty Seamus laughed awkwardly besides him, sending me a quick glance.

I took the chance as fast as I could and bolted away from the great hall.

...  
•Draco•

 

People shouldn't know. This is wrong, so wrong. Me and Harry bloody Potter. I as a former death eater, shagging the famous golden boy. 

It was still early in the year so I haven't had any chance to redeem my reputation, no one knew what I've actually been through. And now no one will know. They will all just make presumptions and judge me for being with Harry. 

I rested my back against the gray spindly railing that surrounded the astronomy tower. A breeze ruffled up my platinum, already messy hair as the cold made me shiver. Even though it was almost lunchtime the cold air was still biting. 

Something warm slid down my rosy cheek... I was crying. So pathetic, a Malfoy crying over a boy. 

I turned around and glanced over the bright Hogwarts grounds, leaning against my elbows. I let a tear drop from my cheek and over the railing as I watched it fall, getting smaller and smaller until I couldn't see it no more. It looked so peaceful, being lightly swept away by the freezing wind. Without thinking I stood on my toes, bending by the railing and leaned over. The cold metal against the bend by my hipbones, holding me up as I stretched out my arms. The cold air gripping my fingertips as I clenched and unclenched my fists. 

It felt like I could finally breathe again, a weight lifted of my shoulders as I momentarily forgot the troubles. But not for long as my foot suddenly lost grip on the dark slippery wooden floor. Panic took over as I tried to quickly grab the railing again, but it was to late. My arms were flailing in the air as I slowly tipped over the edge. My heart was beating uncontrollably fast and my head hurt. My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to scream. But all that came out was a strangled cry. 

And before I knew it, I was falling


	16. Chapter 16

•Draco•  
It stopped. I wasn't falling anymore. Nor did I feel any pain. My heart was still beating uncontrollably fast and my head was slightly spinning. But I was caught mid air. The Hogwarts grounds spreading out underneath me, a few students walking around looking like small ants from my height.   
It was like someone had put up a safety net underneath me, preventing me from falling further. 

And maybe someone had put up a safety net... I did an awkward turn in the air, still floating just by the railing. And there he was. 

Harry was standing right besides the dark rickety staircase up to the tower. His face all flustered from running and dark hair sticking to his forehead. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled loudly towards me.

I flinched as I felt the invisible safety beneath me quiver. And now I noticed something. Harry wasn't using his wand.. this was all wandless magic. He had successfully created a strong magic net that could catch me and my weight, without using a wand. My mouth fell agape as the thought entered my brain.

"WHAT THE FUCK DRACO GET YOU BUTT OVER THE RAILING AND STOP STARING!!" He yelled again, this time it sounded more like he was scared rather than angry. 

"You're not using a wand Harry..." 

Something seemed to click as Harry looked down at his hands, realizing that there was no stick there. He let out a huff of air before looking back at me as I let out a yelp.

"Harry I know you find this cool but this shit is falling apart" I said slightly terrified as the ground quivered once again.

"Oh shit Draco JUMP NOW FAST"

I took a great jump, feeling the cold air taking my body once again, just as I felt the ground fall apart beneath my feet. With flailing arms I tried to grab onto Harry's outstretched hand. Just barely our hands clasped together as I swung towards the rusty railing and it hit me with force in my chest. I groaned loudly before getting help over and wrapped in Harry's warm embrace. In the warmth of his arms I started sobbing once again. My tears flowed freely as I ungraciously fell onto his chest, clutching tightly at the black robe. 

I could hear his quiet sniffles as I caught my breath in between great sobs. 

"What were you doing baby?" Harry asked, voice cracking halfway through.

"I.. I don't know. Suddenly I just felt like I could fly... and I wanted to feel the air" I said, voice muffled by the fabric.

"That was stupid, so so stupid. Don't you ever do something like that ever again" 

I let out a last sniffle before looking up, getting lost in a pool of emerald green. In a very un Malfoy-ish way I wiped my snotty nose on my black vide sleeve.

Harry raised his hand and gently caressed the back of my neck, with small motions twirling some of my blonde hairs together. Before pulling me in for a sweet loving kiss. My breath hitched as he took charge of the kiss and treated me very carefully. It felt like our first kiss ever, only ten times better. Sending sparks though my whole body all the way down to my toes. Making goosebumps erupt all over my arms as a wide blush colored my cheeks. 

He broke the kiss and looked deep into my eyes, his where full to the brim of pure affection, floating around his dilated pupils, making the emerald green shift with a rich gold color. 

"What..." I said quietly, feeling like he wanted to say something. 

"I just.. I love you so, so much Draco" He said, voice just barely above a whisper.

Followed by his words where a warm wave of emotions that filled my body. Tears started to build up in my eyes again as my head felt all mushy and fluffy. 

"You know that what Potter... I love you so, so much more" I whispered back.


	17. Chapter 17

And with that my loves, I call this book to be finished. I will keep on posting my other stories from wattpad on here so stay tuned for that. Maybe I’ll write more drarry but I’m also planning on some Scorbus bc they’re my babies:) 

LOVE<3<3


End file.
